Memories of a Green Girl
by WickedElphaba
Summary: A small look into the past of Elphaba. Based loosly on the show Wicked.


**Memories of a Green Girl  
**  
Elphie's first day of school. She has a bit of an incident. Based loosely off the show.  
  
Author Note: Hello. I'm thinking of turning this into a little series so I need reviews to see if it is any good. I hope you enjoy a glimpse into Elphie's past. I AM ELPHABA!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Wicked characters. But I really wish I did. I'd sell my soul for them. And/Or Idina Menzel's larynx of steel. And/Or Fiyero. Yero my hero!  
  
"Father, it's time for school." Elphie said as she woke her father.  
  
"Already? Aren't you too young?" Her father replied, still half asleep.  
  
"No. I am six, dad. Some kids even start school when they are five! And we can just forget about preschool."  
  
Elphaba sighed. She had never gone to preschool, or anything for that matter with social interaction. She was always caring for Nessarose, which gave her little time for anything else.  
  
"Don't take that tone of voice with me Elphaba," he scolded.  
  
"Sorry, Father."  
  
"Now Fabala, you must get ready...."  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
"What? Now?" he said confused.  
  
"Yes," she said deadpan, "Dad, school starts in twenty minutes. We need to hurry to or I'll be late on the first day."  
  
"Alright. Alright. I will get ready."  
  
Her father walked about the house getting ready. After all twenty minutes were used, he was ready. Unfortunately, this left Elphaba with no time to get to the schoolhouse. Elphaba walked in with her father thirty minutes late. The entire room turned around to see the emerald-skinned girl.  
  
"She looks moldy!" One little boy exclaimed.  
  
The whole class burst out in laughter.  
  
"That will be enough," She coughed in an effort to hide a laugh, "Class! That will be enough!"  
  
"I will leave now, Elphaba. I need to get back to Nessa now that you won't be there all the time," Her father left the schoolhouse, leaving Elphaba to fend for herself.  
  
"Um..." the teacher began, "Here is a desk for you to sit in"  
  
They are all staring at me. Elphaba thought to herself I couldn't be stranger to them if I had another head.  
  
Elphaba sat down, unsure if anyone would ever stop staring at her.  
  
"Alright, class" the teacher said in an effort to gain control once more, "Where were we? Ah yes! We shall go around the classroom! State your name and something about yourself."  
  
"Start with the green girl!" a girl called out.  
  
Suddenly the whole class was saying "Yeah! Let her start!" and "Green girl! Green girl!"  
  
Elphaba wanted to melt into the floor.  
  
"By popular demand, I guess you should start," the teacher nodded towards Elphaba.  
  
"Alright. My name is Elphaba..."  
  
"Does that mean you are part elf?" one of the children asked.  
  
"No." Elphaba said, slightly annoyed. She was constantly asked this. She wondered why her parents had to choose such a name, "Anyway, my name is Elphaba. I have a sister....  
  
"Is she green too?"  
  
"No!" Elphaba said once more, "Her name is Nessarose and...."  
  
"Why are you green?"  
  
"I don't...."  
  
"Did you eat grass? Is that why you shouldn't eat grass?"  
  
"NO!" Elphaba yelled as she became more and more agitated with each question.  
  
"Class, that's enough!" the teacher said.  
  
"Did you eat too many green crayons?"  
  
"Are you just sick all the time?"  
  
"Was your mommy a Frog?"  
  
"Are you defective?"  
  
The last question was just too much for Elphie. She had become engulfed in her own anger. She could not even think clearly. Before she knew it, the bookcase began to float in midair. The class gasped all at once, as if it was planned.  
  
All the sudden books began to fly out of the bookcase at the students. The air was being pierced with the screams of everyone as they were attacked by the rabid text. Elphie sat there, still consumed in anger as the teacher headed toward her. The teacher shook her for a moment, bringing Elphie back to her senses and the books to the ground with a thud.  
  
"Thank goodness!" the teacher cried as she ran about the room, making sure no one was seriously hurt.  
  
"She's scary!" one child whined, still curled up in a ball in the corner.  
  
"How'd she do that?" another asked.  
  
All the students looked around, as if to find the answer in one of their classmates.  
  
"I think that is enough questions for one day," the teacher said as she righted all of her papers and books. 


End file.
